CATFISHED
by FanficLover000005
Summary: 4-SHORTS. EPILOGUE ...Alex Vause met a girl online and had been chatting with her for over four months. however, when she wants to meet up, the girl always have an excuse so Alex contacted CATFISH the tv show to help her find out if the girl is real or not. rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Catfished**

"Hi everyone, my name is Dan and this is my partner and friends Olivia. Welcome to our show, CATFISH. Today on the show we have Alex Vause, age 23 who fell in love with a girl named Silvia Jefferson whom apparently she had been chatting with for four months now from Los Angeles. Alex has asked to meet up with Silvia many times but Sylvia always had excuses so Alex contacted us to see if whether she is being catfished or not." Dan said into the Camera but turned to his partner as he finished his part.

"It seems so strange that someone could chat with you for so long and then refuse to meet. Something smells fishy here but I guess we will find out soon enough." Olivia said.

"Okay so Alex wrote…

…Dear Dan

My name is Alex Vause, I am 23 years old from Los Angeles and I am a lesbian. Four months ago, I started chatting with a girl named Silvia Jefferson from LA as she says. I begin to develop feelings for her and I asked if we could meet but she always gave excuses so I am writing to you to help me find out if she is real or not.

Regards,

Alex….

Okay so I think we should contact Alex and hear her side of the story. Shall we?"

"Of course…" Olivia got the recording camera ready as Dan opened Skype and dialled for Alex.

"Hello Alex, I am Dan as you know and this is my partner Olivia."

"Hey there" Olivia waves to the screen.

"Hi guys."

"So Alex we have received your letter. Do you mind sharing with us briefly what happened?"

"So I met this girl on Facebook, her name is Silvia Jefferson aged 21. She send me a friend request and I accept, then we started talking about random staff but then one thing led to another. I felt like I could trust her and we shared almost everything together but now the problem is that when I ask for us to meet she always gives me an excuse. I started to wonder if I was being catfished because I care a lot about this girl. So I contacted you guys."

"We hear you Alex and we might be able to help you solve this whole case. Are you ready for us to meet?" Dan asked Alex.

"Yes if course."

The crew drove to Alex's apartment and they arrived there in less than thirty minutes.

"Hi there"

"Hey guys, please come on in." Alex stepped aside to let everyone into her apartment.

"Wow it's a really nice place you got here Alex." Olivia comments.

"Thank you. Please have a seat."

Alex's apartment was a two bedroom apartment, with an open plan kitchen and sitting room. The sitting room was very spacious with the walls painted grey and there was a bookshelf by the right corner of the room. The couches were black with bright yellow pillows to highlight the dark colours.

There was an L-shaped couch with the long side facing the TV screen that was mounted on the wall. There was another two seater couch on the side facing the shorter part of the L-shaped couch. The kitchen had a breakfast bar on the side near to the main door.

On the left side of the apartment that is where you will find the bedrooms and the bathroom.

Dan and Olivia sat on the L-shaped couch while Alex took the two seater.

"Do you mind telling us a little bit about yourself or what you do Alex?" Dan asked as he got settled down.

"Like I said before, I am 23 years old and I am a lesbian. I am an artist but I also do some part time modelling. I own a restaurant not far from here actually and I named it after my mom, Diane who passed away from a short illness about six months ago and Silvia had been my stronghold. She just knew what to say and I actually felt a connection between us." Alex said and her voice was thick with emotions.

"So sorry to hear about your mom." Olivia said and Dan nodded in support.

"Thank you."

"If you find out that the person you have been talking to is not Silvia, how would that make you feel?" Dan asked.

"It would hurt because I really feel a deeper connection and I might even say that I have fallen in love with this girl. But if I am catfished I would like to know why they didn't approach me without a disguise."

"Let's just hope for the best." Olivia said.

"Okay Alex do you have the phone number or email address that you use when chatting with Silvia?"

"Yes I do. Here you go." Alex handed a document to Dan and they thanked her and left.

When they got to their office they checked whom the number belonged to and it definitely was not Silvia's

"Okay so the number belongs to someone else and Silvia is actually in Arizona. Alex is definitely being Catfished but who could it be? I mean the pic9she got of Silvia are probably from someone close to her. The email address also does not say much. Shall we contact this number and find out who it is?" Dan asked although he was already typing a message to the number.

_**DAN**__: Hi this is Dan from Catfish the show and we were wondering if you could help us locate a certain Silvia Jefferson with regards to Alex Vause. Please contact us soon._

_Soon enough his phone beeped with a message. _

_**UNKNOWN**__: Hi yes I do know Silvia but I can't talk on the phone right now. She is from Arizona. _

_**DAN**__: Do you mind telling us who you are?_

_**UNKNOWN**__: I am a friend of Silvia and I can't tell you much but if you could come to Arizona I will explain everything to you._

_**DAN**__: Okay we will be there tomorrow morning. _

"So it seems as if we are taking a small gateway to Arizona." Dan said as he placed his phone down and looked AT Olivia.

"I wonder what will play out. This is all fishy too me. I mean if you could come to Arizona will explain everything to you? This all sounds like the beginning of a horror movie to me." Olivia replied.

"I think we have to go if want answers. Let's go meet up with Alex and relay the news to her.

They met with Alex again at her apartment.

"So Alex we have found Silvia Jefferson but she is not from LA, she is from Arizona. The number you gave us and the emails are not registered under Silvia but they are also from Arizona. We assume that the person catfishing you may be close to Silvia." Dan told Alex.

"How do you feel about all this?" asked Olivia.

"It hurts and hard to take in because everything felt all so real. Now all I want to know is why I was catfished." Alex replied.

"We are flying for Arizona and meeting them tomorrow. So are you ready?" Dan asked.

"I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHATPER 2**

**…ARIZONA…..**

The crew arrived at said location and waited for the arrival of Silvia but instead of a brunette, there comes a Blonde haired woman who looked kind of nerdy but cute, she even looked so shy and as if she was at the verge of tears.

"Whoa that does not look like Silvia at all but still a girl after all. Not bad right?" Dan asked as they saw the blonde haired woman approaching them. Alex was awe struck but still confused and hurt so she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hi guys!" the girl said shyly.

"Hi! I'm Dan and this is my partner Olivia and I am sure you know Alex already." Dan replied and the girl's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"My name is Piper Chapman. And yes I do know Alex." Piper replied while facing everywhere but at Alex.

"Do you mind telling us why you catfished Alex and who is Silvia?" Dan asked

"My parents died when I was 17 years old and I am an only child but I had no other family so my mom's friend who was my godmother agreed to look after me and that is the Jefferson's, Silvia's family. I got Silvia's pictures from her WhatsApp statuses and uploaded them to my fake account."

"Yeah but that still don't explain why you catfished someone using another person's identity." Olivia comment.

"Growing up I was always bullied about my looks and my self esteem and self confidence was destroyed. I firstly saw Alex when we visited LA and I was captivated by her. So I searched for her until I found her on Facebook but I knew she will never notice me, I mean nobody does. I couldn't stop thinking about her so hence I created the page. I am not proud about what I did and I am truly sorry. But everything I said and all the other things are all me. I fell in love with you and I always told myself that I will tell you the truth but the fear of losing something that felt so real stopped me from doing so. I am truly sorry." Piper's face was wet with tears and she ran away from everyone but Alex was yet to say a word. She too was stunned by all this.

"Wow, not what I expected." Dan said.

"How do you feel Alex?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know how I feel really. I mean I am really shocked but at the same time relieved. She didn't sound like a psycho and I feel like I can trust her.

**BEEP, BEEP message alert.**

"On it's from Piper."

**_UNKNOWN_**_: I am sorry for running off like that but my emotions got the better out of me. Please tell Alex that we will talk tomorrow then I will apologize properly and will also bring Silvia along._

"I kind of feel sorry for her. She sounds so genuine." Olivia said after Dan finished reading the message out loud.

"And she is beautiful so I don't know why she thinks so Los of herself." Dan added and Alex just nodded.

**...NEXT DAY…**

"Hey guys!" the others responded.

"How are you?" Dan asked.

"I'm good thanks. Silvia will be joining us just now." Piper led everyone to take a sit in the lounge.

"Hi guys! I'm Silvia." Silvia shook everyone's hands and Piper felt a bit jealous because she never even had the opportunity to touch Alex's hand.

"I'm Dan and this is my partner Olivia and we are from CATFISH the show. Alex is the one who brought us here. Do you know anything about this?"

"No! Only bits of what Piper told me yesterday. I had absolutely no idea and I apologize for Piper's behaviour." Just by the way Silvia talked, Alex felt uncomfortable and she could tell that Silvia was probably not treating Piper right, she just didn't know to what extent.

Silvia was eyeing Alex the whole time.

"Piper have you got anything to say?" Silvia asked Piper without actually looking at her.

"I wrote you a letter." Piper was fumbling with her pocket to try and get the letter and Alex saw an eye roll from Silvia and she didn't like it. Just by being here not even ten minutes past, Alex concluded that she didn't like Silvia and truly speaking Piper even looked more beautiful than she was.

**_"Dear Alex_**

**_I would like to apologize to you for my actions and for humiliating you in front of the whole world. I did not mean for things to get this far and so out of control. I let my feelings get the better of me and I promise you this was the first time I ever did such a thing and it will be the last. _**

**_I promise to get rid of the account and everything. I am sorry you had to share your secrets with me under false pretence. Silvia am also sorry for using your pictures without your permission but I promise you that I only used it to talk to Alex and nobody else._**

**_Sincerely _**

**_Piper_**

A few minutes past by before anyone said anything.

"I am shocked that why is it that Silvia never say this profile whenever searching for yourself or your friends?" Dan was the first to break the silence.

"Well that because I am "**_$₩££t c#££k$_**" on my social media accounts and I am quite famous if I might add so it's not hard to find me." Silvia responded.

"Well Piper I forgive you everything. Although I might say that I am a little bit shocked so I will need some time but you are more than welcome to contact me if you need anything or need to talk about anything at all. I am just a phone call away." Alex said and Piper teared up a bit but quickly wiped them off.

"Thank you Alex and once again I am so sorry."

"No need to be. Come, let me give you a hug." Alex stood up and reached out her hand for Piper to take and their heartbeat rate increased as they felt electricity run through their arms and they hugged while taking each other's scent in. This hugs was too short for their liking but they didn't want to make things awkward.

"Don't I get a hug?" Silvia asked in a flirtatious manner and everyone looked at each other then Alex responded.

"Of course." The hug was short and awkward

**….8888888888…..888888…..…..888888….**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Okay guys so today we are catching up with Alex and Piper and see how they have been since our episode together." They Skyped with Alex…

"Hi Alex! How are you?" Dan greeted Alex while Olivia waved to the screen.

"Hey guys! I am good thanks and you guys?" Alex was smiling through the screen.

"Good. So how have you been since the last time we saw you?" Dan asked

"And why do you look so chipper?" Olivia added

"Well I have been good, no better, great even. I am so happy guys. I might not have found Silvia but I have found someone so much better." Alex's smile reached her eyes.

"Well we are glad to hear that. Are we going to find out whom it is?" Dan asked.

"I guess if you want to know. Babe want to come say hi over here?" Alex called out while facing the side where the person is supposed to appear from.

"Hi guys!"

"Well what do you know, hey there Piper. How is it going? I guess you guys saved us the trouble of having to contact two people all at one huh." Dan said making everyone laugh.

"You're right and I have been great thanks for asking." Piper replied with a grin on her face.

"An update on what happened to this day guys?" Olivia asked.

"Well guys after the show Piper and I continued to talk and since Piper had turned 21 she was free to move out as per her parents will. She had planned to move to LA long before the show so she moved here about a month ago and instead of her finding an apartment we thought why not give moving in a try because it felt right since we felt like we have know each other for a long time and since then all has been great." Alex kissed Piper's temple as she sat on her lap facing the screen.

"Aw you guys are so cute. I feel like I am watching a romantic comedy." Olivia said with a fake sniffle.

"We are happy for you guys and please take care.

**…88888888888888888888888….**

"I still remember it like it was yesterday. I can't believe it's been over a year already. I love you so much Pipes." Alex said while they laid on their couch and where watching their episode of catfish the show.

"Me too. I love you too Al. I am so happy right now." Piper who was laying besides Alex responded.

They were called on the show again just to check on how they are and to celebrate the 10th birthday of the show so they selected some of their favourite episodes and the Vauseman were one of the chosen as it got many reviews.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Alex laid her head on the armrest of the couch and pulled Piper so that she was now laying on top of her.

"Yes I can't wait. I mean all thanks to CATFISH we got together." Piper said as she nuzzled into her lovers neck.

"I think that no matter what we would still be sitting here on this couch like this because it's meant to be." Alex rubbed Piper's back softly.

"Doomed to be together. But I am glad I had found you Al, you have given me so much and thank you for teaching me the true meaning of love. I love you so much." Piper said sincerely with her eyes shining with tears. Alex was touched and she didn't trust her voice so she pulled Piper into a deep kiss filled with passion and love. The kiss turned into a small make-out session.

"I love too Pipes and we both taught each other the true meaning of love. Now let's go to bed so we could wake up early for the show. I mean the both of us know that someone becomes miss grumpy pants when she has to wake up." Alex teased and Piper hit her lightly on the arm.

"Ow! Violent much Pipes." Alex feigned hurt. They sat up on the couch and Alex picked up Piper bridal style and carried her to their room.

"Mmm I love it when you carry me like this." Piper said sleepily with her head in Alex's neck and her breath made Alex shiver slightly.

"And I love carrying you like this but keep that up and I am going to drop you." Alex said while not stopping her journey to their room though.

"What did I do?" Piper feigned innocence.

"You know what. Just keep it up and you will see." Alex reached their bedroom and gently laid Piper on the bed while she searched for pyjamas for them to sleep in. She tossed some to Piper and took some for herself.

"And who said I need pyjamas?" Piper asked seductively.

"Pipes we can't. You and I both know you are tired. You have been working so hard studying for your exams. I promise you that tomorrow after the show it's just going to be me and you." Alex finished getting dressed and got into the left side of the bed.

Piper changed into her sleeping clothes and got into her side of the bed and cuddled into her lover's arms.

"I love laying into your arms like this. It makes me feel safe." Piper whispered into Alex's neck.

"And I love having you in my arms you sap." Alex said teasingly and kissed Piper's top of the head.

"Goodnight Pipes"

"Goodnight Al." and just like that they both fell asleep.

**…..8.8.8….… 8.8 .8.8…..88…8….**

"Oh yes. Mmm Al right there. Don't stop."

"Oh Al I'm going to cum"

"Al I'm Cumming, I'm Cumming, I'm Cumming."

"Mmm show don't tell" Alex said as she emerged from underneath the comforter. She pulled Piper into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm good morning Pipes."

"A very good morning indeed. That was a nice wakeup call I don't mind having everyday." Piper said still feeling sleepy still but content at the same time.

"Well I knew that you weren't going to wake up any time soon so I had to improvise." Alex said with a smirk.

"Mmm can I have my breakfast too?" Piper asked seductively into Alex's ear and then lightly nibbling on it.

"Mmm Pipes as much as I want to we can't. We have to be out in an hour and someone always hogs the shower and if we take a shower together we won't be getting out anytime soon." Alex teased and Piper pointed but she was fighting a smile from adorning her face. She was just really happy and she never thought that she ever would be after what had happened to her the previous year after losing her parents.

**…88...88….888...8888…..FLASHBACK….…88…..88…8888…**

"This is going to be your room Piper. You should be grateful you know. If it wasn't for how my neighbours would think of me you would not be here understand?"

"Yes Mrs Jefferson. Thank you." Piper replied while looking at her feet.

"Why can't we just give her the basement mom? She belongs with the rats there anyway." Silvia asked with an annoyed expression.

"Because, Silvia what will our friends think of us if they see her in there. We have standards to uphold. Okay Piper you will help around the house with chores. The only thing we will help you thither is a phone bill and fuel for your car. Nothing more. Understand?" Mrs Jefferson asked sternly.

"Yes Mrs Jefferson." Piper was still facing down while her eyes shown with tears.

"Good. And you should look at me when I talk to you." Mrs Jefferson left the room with her daughter tailing from behind but threw daggers at Piper before leaving.

Piper was given a tiny room way up at the top of the house. It was not cleaned nor painted. People don't often reach that far during a tour so it was convenient for the Jefferson. The was a double bed on the corner with a mirror on the other corner and a small closet.

Piper helped with all the chores as best as she could while balancing her school work. Her clothes where getting old but they never bought her new ones. Only those she was allowed to wear to dinner when they had guests and not many people knew about Piper staying there

Silvia and her friends bullied Piper to no end. She was always closed up in the library because that's where they could never find her since they hated it.

Silvia even wrote most of the staff on Piper's letter for the show, CATFISH when Piper was apologising.

**… ….. … …. End of flashback… ….. .. ..**

"Earth to Piper. What are you thinking about?" Alex asked while soothing Piper's back with circular motions of her hand.

"Just life and how happy I am right now." Piper responded but Alex knew that when Piper went this quiet she was thinking about her past.

"I am happy too. We really need to get up now, come on." Alex sat up and pulled Piper with her. She went to make breakfast while Piper took a shower. They had breakfast and Alex went to take a shower while Piper got dressed. Alex still managed to get ready before Piper and they were out the door in time.

**…..888888…888888….888888…8888888…88888….**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our special edition for our tenth birthday celebration name is Dan as most of you know and this is my partner Olivia. Tonight on the show we have called back some of our best guests from the previous episodes. Our first guests for the show, everyone please welcome Alex Vause and Piper Chapman."

Alex and Piper came onto the stage and waved to the crowd while the crowd cheered and clapped their hands.

"Hi guys!" Olivia said.

"Hello" Alex and Piper said in unison. They all shared brief hugs before sitting down. Alex and Piper said on a two seater couch facing Dan and Olivia who sat on singular couches. In between them was a small round, glass table.

"Welcome back to the show. It's great to have you guys "Dan said.

"Thank you for having us." Alex responded for the both of them.

"So it's been a year since we had house guys on the show. Can we have a look at the clip of the episode?" Dan said and they played small highlights of the episode and the crowd cheered while the two loves smiled.

"So since that day. How have you guys been?" Olivia asked.

"Everything has been wonderful, we still live together and I could not be happier." Piper replied enthusiastically with a smile and the crowd cheered.

"That's great you guys. So what is the next step into your life journey?" Dan asked.

"Well… today is our one year anniversary and…" Alex knelt down in front of Piper and the latter was confused and then her mind registered what Alex was about to do and her hands covered her face. Alex took out a red velvet box.

"Pipes, from the first time I saw you, I was mesmerized. I know I was expecting to see a brunette but the moment you showed up my mind went blank. I was confused and a little hurt but at the same time i felt a strong connection I melted at our first hug. I couldn't imagine life without you in it and I want to love you forever if you could give me the opportunity. So Piper Elizabeth Chapman, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Alex said and her voice cracked at the very end as she became emotional when she saw her lover silently crying too.

"Yes, a thousand times yes. I will marry you Al." Piper pulled Alex into a loving and passionate kiss. The crowd went wild while the boats clapped happily for their guests.

"Wow ladies and gentlemen. We have witnessed one of the greatest love of all times. Congratulations to you guys. Now we are going to take a break and when we return we have other couples."

**…..backstage….**

"Wow Al you are so sneaky. I never even saw any signs of this surprise coming. I love you so much." Piper wrapped her arms around Alex and kissed her soundly.

"Aw you guys are so cute. It's like I am watching a romantic movie." Olivia feigned tears and dapped her eyes with an invisible handkerchief.

"Thanks. For everything actually. Being on the show helped make this proposal meaningful." Alex said as she hooked her arm around Piper's waist.

"It's our pleasure. I think your love story won us more followers too. So it's a win, win."

**…..8.88...…..88888…#.8.8.8…..**

"This day has been the best day of my life. I can't believe I am engaged, soon to be Mrs Vause" Piper said with a huge smile while looking at her ring. They just got back into their apartment from the show.

"You want to take my last name?" Alex asked surprised but happy at the same time. They never discussed marriage much and when they did this topic never came up.

"Of course I do. I love being a Vause. It sounds so powerful and it is your last name so I would be honoured to be a Vause." Piper's eyes left her ring to face her fiancée so she could be able to see how sincere she was.

"Thank you so much Pipes. You have made me so happy." Alex pulled Piper into a searing kiss before she could say anything. The kiss turned into a passionate make-out session. Alex laid down on the couch and pulled Piper with her without breaking their kiss.

"I love you so much Pipes," Alex pecked Piper's lips.

"I love you too Al. and thank you for not being mad at me for catfishing you. If it was someone else I don't think they would have given me the time of day after seeing that I am not what they were expecting." Piper said while hiding her face in the crooked of her lover's neck.

"Are you kidding? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Because you are not what I expected yes but you are WAY better and I am grateful for that. Besides I did not fall in love with the looks but the conversations, the words and the connection we had. Besides the real Silvia is a bitch and Pipes I am not everybody else. I know a good thing when I see it."

Alex smirked and Piper knew without even looking at her. She removed her head from her hiding place and faced her lover before pulling her into another kiss.

…..THE END…

**_THERE YOU HAVE IT GUYS. MAYBE I WILL POST AN EPILOGUE ON MONDAY. LOVE YOU ALL. 3_**

**_SORRY I HAD TO CUT IT SHORT._**


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

"BABE CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME THE MILD DILLS WITH PEANUT BUTTER" Shouted Alex from their bedroom where she was lying down.

"OKAY BABE COMING JUST NOW" Piper shouted back from the kitchen. Piper got what her wife needed and headed to their bedroom.

Piper handed the food to Alex and sat next to her without looking away though.

"Wha.." Asked Alex with a mouth full of food because the moment she got it she was eating like its been a week since she ate anything.

"Nothing" Piper said tentively.

"No seriously what is it Piper" Ooh she used her full name, Alex was getting annoyed and Piper knew that.

"Just that, what youre eating is weird a bit." Piper did not want to upset her wife so she said softly.

"Well what did you expect Piper? I am PREGNANT, carrying 2 of your kids that are making me eat weird staff and fat. I cant help it." This sentence ended up with tears as Alex was hormonal and very

emotional.

"Hey babe please don't cry, I did not mean that In a bad way and you are not fat, you are beautiful and I am grateful that you agreed to do this for us. I love you and this munchies so very much." Piper hugged her pregnant wife and whispered sweet little nothings in her ears while cooing her.

They have been married for over 3 years now and Alex is now 6 months pregnant with twins, both girls. Alex's business was booming and now she opened another restaurant, whilst Piper completed her studies and

was now working as a Lawyer working with criminal cases and she made partner within a year because she was that good. everything was going okay and they couldn't be happier.

Unfortunately Piper couldn't bare children, something to do with her uterus and although this was devastating to them Alex agreed to carry because that's how much she loved her wife even though she never saw herself doing that. they used Piper's eggs with a donor that looked like Alex.

"Im sorry Pipes. I am just hormonal and horny. I cant do much because I am huge and I just feel so helpless is all." Alex replied with her head still in the crooked of her Wife's neck.

"You don't have to apologise Al. I understand." Piper pulled Alex's heart so she was now facing her.

"always remember that I love you and only you okay? So don't feel insecure about yourself and have you seen your BOOBS, mann I could play with them the whole day/" This elicited a

laughter from Alex and Piper was happy because she achieved her goal.

"I love you too Pipes" Alex pulled Piper into a passionate, loving kiss.

the couple has been the most favourite and only couple that lasted from that season of CATFISH so they were invited again to the show for an update to views at how most couples

are doing and if they are still together or not.

"So are you ready for tomorrow babe?" Piper asked as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Agg, NO? no..YEs… I don't know Pipes. Although the show helped us to achieve a lot and for the proposal to go well, I am not ready for the people to be in our private lives, I mean we already got that through social media.

"I get what you mean..."

"But? I smell a but coming pipes out with it." Alex said softly with a smile to let the blonde know that its okay.

"The thing is Al, this show is somehow a part of us, our lives and it makes us, us and I think that one day our kids will want to know how we met. I also don't want our lives to be meddled with but it was because of the show that helped us connect sooner." Piper said as she placed her hand on her wife's protruding belly and Alex teared up, _stupid hormones_, she thought to herself.

"Okay Pipes lets do it, I am ready." Alex said and Piper pecked her lips.

"Good because we had already accepted their invitation like a month ago." Piper concluded with a chuckle.

**…88888888888…8888888888…88888888…...NEXT DAY...…8888888888…888888888…88888888888…...**

The couple got ready in the morning after they had breakfast. Alex was wearing a beautiful beige maternity dress with black pumps while Piper wore a white dress that reached her knees and matched it with white heels.

Piper curled Alex's hair and hers too and tied hers into a messy bun while Alex's was pinned on one side.

they got into their car and Piper drove to the studio.

**…...THE STUDIO...…..**

Piper got out of the car and opened the door for Alex and helped her out.

"MMM how chivalrous of you Pipes," said Alex as she exited the car and kissed Piper on the cheek.

"Oh you only noticed now?" Piper feigned hurt and placed her hand on her chest, completed with a look of horror painted across her face.

"This is not the first time?" Alex put on her best shocked face and so the banter begins. the walked inside and were greeted by Dan and Olivia.

"Hey guys," the hosts/presenters said in unism.

"Whoa Alex you are pregnant!" Exclaimed Dan.

"No I am not, just swallowed a watermelon," teased Alex. and Olivia and Piper shared a laugh while Dan just smiled amused.

"Good one," he replied.

"Anyway how are you guys doing?" Olivia asked breaking the silence first.

"We have been good thanks, as you can see we are also expecting." Piper replied proudly as she hooked her arms around her wife's waist as best as she could.

"Yeah, we have had our ups and down but it has been great," Alex added and looked lovingly at her wife.

"Awe, you guys are the cutest couple ever. I am so happy for you." Olivia fawned over them.

"Thank you." they replied together.

"Okay guys so are you ready to begin the show?" Dan asked as he led everyone to the main side of the studio for makeup and getting wired up.

"Yes we are, just a bit nervous though because ever since the show we have had people following us on social media and asking for pictures with us. Now we just fear for the privacy of our babies." Piper said.

"You said babies, oh my word you are having twins! congratulations." Olivia screamed and the couple just smiled kindly.

"Thank you," Replied Alex.

"Of course. I do understand your concerns but I do believe that this show has become a part of you guys as you guys have the show. you will have history for your munchkins and it will be a great one too." Dan said.

"Although you are more that welcome to cancel the show." He added as an after thought.

"Thanks but its okay, we will do it." Piper said.

"Yeah we had already talked about this." Alex added.

"Hew you had me worried for a second there. Joked Dan and they all shared a laugh.

they all got ready and in just 5 minutes time the show will begin.

**…...THE SHOW...…..**

**_"LADIES _AND_ GENTLEMEN_, PLEASE WELCOME BACK TO OUR SHOW,_ Catfish, the show_. IF YOUR ARE NEW TO THIS SHOW STAY TUNED FOR SOME AWESOME, MOST SPECTACULA SHOW YOU HAD EVER SEEN. AND MAY YOU PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HOSTS, _Dan_ AND _Olivia_.!"**

**!APPLAUSE!**

"Thank you, Thank you. hello everyone. over the past few years we have helped people discover the people that have been catfishing them and while most of them stayed together, others parted immediately after the show.

however, even though some stay together, unfortunately it don't last long BUT we do have some that conquer all obstacles and remain together and we have just the couple on today's special episode." Dan said.

**!APPLAUSE!**

"You are right Dan some of this couples are beyond amazing and we just would like to share with you all this amazingness. now before we call in our guest couple, we would like to give away a voucher for $500 to go spend at a restaurant that will later be revealed.

to you. That is not all, you will also get a chance to be back stage with our guest couple to talk to them for a few all you have to go is:

1\. Look underneath your seats, and you will each find a paper and a pen where you will have to,

2\. Write the name of the couple you think is our guests backstage and

3\. Send them all by rows and the last person will put all your answers in this box which will be counted and the winner announced.

Okay are you all ready?" Olivia said.

**!APPLAUSE!**

the show went on an air break while the people scribbled their answers and the hosts with the help of the production crew checked and selected the winner.

"Okay welcome back everyone. Now I think that we have kept you on your toes enough and you are surely looking forward to meet our special guests. Now without further ado,

ladies and gentleman, please welcome our special guests for today, Alex and Piper Vause." Dan shouted the last part. Alex and Piper made their way to the stage while holding hands and the crowd went nuts.

**!APPLAUSE!**

"wow we got a wild croud tonight, or is it the screams of the winners?" Olivia asked and the crowd roared again.

"Okay. Alex, Piper welcome back to our show." Dan said

"Thank you" Piper replied.

"Okay now the last time you guys were here Alex here proposed and you said yes, now can you please fill us in a little on what happened after that?" Dan asked.

"Well, I proposed and she said yes. we couldn't wait to get married and since neither one of us have a family, we only had our few friends and had a very intimate wedding in Florida." Alex replied happily. the crowds applauded again and cheered.

"Yes and we also couldn't wait to get married so we got married within six months and while I studied, Alex opened another restaurant so there is Diane's and Carol's now. and we then decided to extend our family too." Piper continued.

"Well what Piper forgot to mention is that within a year of working she also made partner, I couldn't be more proud and our family is extending really quickly since we are expecting two beautiful kids."

**!APPLAUSE! **

**THE CROWD AWED AND ROARED WITH CHEERS AND WHISTLING. THEY WERE VERY HAPPY FOR THEM.**

"You guys are so cute. so the winners who guessed the couple correctly get to decide whether they are going to Diane's and Carol's." Olivia said and the crowd applauded again.

"Okay so do you guys want to know who the lucky winner are?" Dan asked.

YES!

"Okay here goes, we have two lucky winners and the first one is, Taylor Schilling." Dan shouted.

**!APPLAUSE!**

"And the second one is, Laura Prepon," Shouted Olivia.

**!APPLAUSE!**

"Congratulations to our winners, so you guys get to ask our guests each a question and tell us a little bit about yourselves." Dan said

**(Guys in case you haven't figured it out, I am a Laylor shipper. I just wish it could be real so I will most definitely include them whenever I write a story :). on this story they are still in high school but different grades. Laura is 17 and Taylor is 16. they go to the same high school and like each other but from afar.)**

"Okay, Hey guys. I just want to say firstly that I am your biggest fan ever. so my question is for Alex. When you found out that Piper was catfishing you how did you feel?" Taylor asked.

"Ahm well, at first when I saw her I thought she was cute but I was also a little hurt because the person I thought I had shared my private life with was not being real to me. but when I found out that

all she said it was her except for the identity, I forgot I was ever catfished an look where it got me." Alex said jokingly the end part and everyone shared a laugh.

"Thank you."

"And Laura, your question." Olivia said.

"Hi guys. you guys are a wonderful couple."

"Thank you" Piper and Alex said at the same time.

"So my question is for Piper. I know from the show that you used a different account because you did not feel confident about yourself but was there other things? like I have something that I have been struggling with of which I nearly did what you did too. I wont go into detail though." Laura asked.

"Well thank you for your question. yes there was. My parents died and I was left to be raised by my godmother whom didn't treat me well. I was afraid to come out because I thought they will kick me out if they knew. They really care about image." Piper answered.

"Thank you very much." Laura l took everything to heart.

"Okay that's it for this part, when we come back we will be talking about what you guys think is the main cause for catfishing. stay tuned and we will be right back after the break.

**…..BACKSTAGE...….**

"Alex, Piper, thank you very much once again for agreeing to do the show. the winners of today's competition are waiting for you in the green room. unfortunately we have a show to get back too." Dan said.

"Yes guys thank you and best wishes to you." Olivia concluded and with that they all shared hugs and parted ways.

"Knock! Knock! Hey guys" Piper said as she entered the green room with her wife following close behind.

"Hey. Oh my gosh I still cant believe I am meeting you guys right now. and you are hugging me." Taylor said, she couldn't contain her excitement and they all found her excitement cute.

"Isn't it weird that we kind look alike? just age difference and me with glasses and tattoos and Piper with long hair." Alex said and they couldn't help but agree.

"We do actually." Laura said.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Piper asked kindly.

"Well... I like someone and I had thought about creating an account but thought against it. I do not know if she is into girls or even notices me. we go to the same school but we hardly see each other and she is in the upper grade than me." Taylor said and she stole glances at Laura and it didn't go unnoticed by the couple.

"Well I am glad you did not catfish her. trust me its too much work. Have you tried talking to her or seen her with a boyfriend?" Piper asked.

"No"

"Maybe that someone might feel the same way about you. you never know until you try." Alex said while raising her eyebrow as if to let Taylor know that she knows about her crush.

"Okay guys I think I need to say this before I combust. I like girls, well this girl but my family are scientologists so I have been afraid to be my true self and come out but its eating me up inside." LAura said out of the blue and shocked Taylor the most while the two lovers had a knowing smiles on their faces.

"Taylor the thing is I like you so much and always did. I do notice you but I did not know how to approach you or accept who I am but I am done hiding." Laura continued.

"You do?" Taylor was still awe struck. she could not believe her ears.

"I do and I would really like it if we go together to the restaurant and have our first date and maybe see what happens. what do you think?" Laura asked looking all confident but she was dying of nerves internally.

"Oh my word I would really love that very much." They pulled each other into a kiss. they were ion their own bubble and forgot about the couple with them.

"And that is our queue to go. I guess we will see them whenever they decide to come to the restaurant." Alex said with a small chuckle and Piper agreed and with that they left.

**…..THE END...….**


End file.
